An axle box structure is a movable joint by which a frame is connected to a wheel set, in addition to transmitting forces and vibrations in all directions, the axle box structure must ensure that the wheel set is capable of adapting to line conditions to jump up and down and move left and right with respect to the frame.
As an important part connecting the wheel set and the frame, the axle box structure generally includes a rocker arm type structure and a tension bar type structure. Currently, most railway vehicles employ the rocker arm type axle box structure, which includes an axle box and a rocker arm integrated with each other, that is, a rocker arm type axle box. The rocker arm type axle box includes an axle box body and a positioning joint mounting seat, a bearing is provided inside the axle box body, and the end of an axle is arranged inside the axle box through the bearing. An axle box spring is provided between an upper end surface of the axle box body and a bogie frame. A vertical damper mounting seat configured to mount one end of the vertical damper is further provided on an outer wall of the axle box body, and another end of the vertical damper is connected to the bogie frame. The positioning joint mounting seat is configured to install a positioning joint, and the positioning joint is configured to transmit a tractive force and a braking force between the wheel set and the bogie frame.
Currently, a brake disc is further mounted on the axle at a position close to an inner side of the wheel set, and a brake clamp for braking the brake disc is further mounted on the frame. The wheel set and the brake disc are required to be removed and replaced quickly from the axle in the later use process. The rocker arm type axle box described above is mounted on an outer side of the wheel set, that is, parts and components installed close to the wheel set are numerous, but due to a limited space under the vehicle, components such as the rocker arm type axle box, the brake disc, and the brake clamp can only be arranged in a limited space, that is, structures of the components described above directly affect the assembly relationships between the components, and even adversely affect performance of the whole vehicle. Therefore, an object to be pursued constantly by those skilled in the art is to optimize the position relationships between the rocker arm type axle box, the brake disc and the brake clamp.
Therefore, a technical issue to be addressed presently by those skilled in the art is to optimize the arrangement of components under vehicle such as the rocker arm axle box, the brake disk, the brake clamp on the vehicle body, optimize the whole vehicle layout, and improve a speed of replacing the wheel set according to the current state of the vehicle body.